


The Universe won't fuck you over for once

by YuMe89



Series: Manipulative Scott [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek doesn't need to flex so hard, First Date, M/M, Slight Dirty Talk, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, but I love making him do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: There's a first date and Noah probably ships it. Definitely. He's the initiator at least.-Wait until we had our date, I'm sure there's something better you could call me than.Like Boyfriend, but Derek wasn't going to be too hasty, Stiles could always change his mind and he wouldn't want to pressure him.That sounded very dirtyI don't have the right issues to call you Daddy.-
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Manipulative Scott [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794664
Comments: 13
Kudos: 230





	The Universe won't fuck you over for once

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeellooo :D  
> Soo, I suggest to read the first part for it to make more sense, but I guess you could read it as stand alone too.  
> Whatever floats your boat, no pressure from me ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoy it <3

  


  


  
It was a few weeks later on winter break that Stiles came home, not knowing the money for his flight back didn't come from his dad. Derek preferred it that way. He had the money, it didn't hurt his wallet and Noah wasn't even able to form words about his gratefulness. Derek knew he wanted to see his son, missed him dearly, so if he was able to help in that department, he would.  


And it might've been not as selfless as he proclaimed.

Derek knew the Sheriff had picked his son up from the airport a few days ago and he also knew his cousin Malia took up every free minute of Scott's time, he knew they hadn't seen each other yet and it made him weirdly happy.  


On the third day Noah called Derek and told him to come over for dinner. There was a short discussion about what Derek could or should bring, which lead to the Sheriff laughing and telling him "Don't worry son, we got everything here, just bring yourself."  


It had taken Derek almost five minutes to unfreeze after they ended the call. He hadn't been called son in such an affectionate way in a long time and the emotions welling up to the surface were hard to control. In the end, Derek had sat down on his couch and just stared at the table in front of him for quite some time.  


Derek wasn't anyone's son anymore since the fire, he hadn't known how much he missed it. That hollow ache he held within himself for so long was nothing compared to realizing how empty his life really was without his family. Yeah, King of Ignoring Shit.  


And now the Sheriff, Stiles dad no less, extended a hand towards him, accepting him into his inner circle. If he was getting a hug from the man today, Derek was sure, he would just crumble and weep like a kid. He had seen the famous Stilinski hugs numerous times, they break and piece you back together all at once.  


God, he wanted one too.

In the end, when it got closer to eight, he grabbed a bottle of red wine, a good one, and left for dinner at the Stilinski's.  


When he walked to the front door, it opened before he could actually ring the bell. Stiles stood in the door, illuminated by the light of the hallway. Thanks to his Werewolf eyesight, he was able to see Stiles face, that would've been otherwise hidden in the shadow to humans.  


A breathless "Hey." greeted him and he couldn't help but smile, despite his earlier mental breakdown. It was good to see him, although they didn't hug, which stung a bit, but that was just the way they operated. Sadly too less physical contact, unless it's shoving each other out of harms way.  


Dinner was good, Stiles was a decent cook and Noah allowed his son to have one glass of wine. It was no surprise that Stiles wasn't even close to being tipsy. But he was almost twenty now, so there wouldn't really be any reprimanding words if the Sheriff knew how often Stiles had been getting wasted in College. And probably in High School too.  


Derek didn't get a hug, but a heartfelt pat on the back. It was still nice to feel innocent physical contact.

Stiles walked him to the door, although they both knew that Derek was able to find his way back without a problem. The Sheriff had went into the living room and turned the TV on, a nice background for a private conversation. They stared at each other and Derek could see that Stiles was about to say something.  


He beat him to it. "Go out with me." Damn waiting around, he wanted a relationship with the idiot in front of him. If anyone else had said it like that, it would be seen as a demand, but Derek knew, that Stiles was able to hear the question in it.  


There was a tiny smile playing on the corner of Stiles mouth. "Like, right now?" trust Stiles to deliberately misinterpret him. "You know we just ate, but I guess I could go for dessert."  


Derek couldn't help himself, he had to huff a laugh. "No, not right now. Tomorrow? I can pick you up." He felt good, because Stiles hadn't said no. The smile turned into a dirty smirk then, as Derek watched on, waiting for an answer.  


"I'm sure you can." Stiles said, eyes dancing with mirth. Derek was about to roll his eyes upon that very dumb innuendo, when Stiles spoke again. "I'd love to. Both actually, but let's start with a date. Say, six-ish?"  


There was nothing that could stop the huge happy grin from spreading on Derek's face and he saw how Stiles expression went slack with awe. The _I did that_ was clear to read in Stiles eyes and Derek wants this forever. "Dress nicely." Derek said and turned to his car, leaving a speechless Stiles behind.  


It didn't take long, Derek was just entering his apartment, when he got the text.

_Are you taking me somewhere fancy?_

_Fancywolf_

_If it's true, I'm changing your name in my phone._

Derek responded with a **What am I called now?** and waited, still smiling.

_Sourwolf, should I update?_

**Wait until we had our date, I'm sure there's something better you could call me than.**

Like Boyfriend, but Derek wasn't going to be too hasty, Stiles could always change his mind and he wouldn't want to pressure him.

_That sounded very dirty_

_I don't have the right issues to call you Daddy._

The laugh that escaped him was extremely loud in his otherwise silent apartment.

**Sometimes I'm scared of what's going on in your head.**

**And you watch too much porn.**

_I know_

It went on like this until Derek told him he would go to bed now and advised Stiles to not watch any weird Werewolf porn. Which got him an ominous _We'll see._  


The next day was excruciatingly slow and long. He couldn't wait for their date. Reserving a table for two at the most expensive restaurant in the area hadn't been that hard. Derek and his family had gone there a few times and he remembered them having exquisite food.  


Wearing a suit was somewhat alien to Derek, it occurred not often enough to make him not feel overdressed. He discarded the west and kept the tie, knowing it was mandatory to even be let in. For a moment he considered changing their plans completely and just go to one of the many diners, but no, just because he liked wearing jeans and a henley, didn't mean he should completely overthrow his plan to woo Stiles, even if it was just a little bit.  


He knew Stiles had never been to one of those restaurants and he wanted to treat him to something special. If they actually ended up as a couple, Derek would gladly live off cheap take out or diner food, if it meant having Stiles in his live.  


Now, standing on the porch the front door of the Stilinski residence before him, he was nervous, obviously. As Stiles opened the door he knew he wasn't the only one. He could hear the woosh of Stiles breath. "Damn."  


"Damn, yourself." Derek countered, a smile tugging on his lips just so. Stiles looked good. Yeah, if Derek had any doubts before about his sexuality, he was very, _very_ sure right now. He definitely wanted to be all up in Stiles business. He wore a leather jacket, funnily enough, underneath was a crisp white button down shirt, apparently slim fit, because it hugged Stiles frame just right and accentuated his torso nicely. He wore a burgundy skinny tie and his dark blue jeans looked painted on. Stiles actually wore dress shoes.  


It was a fucking good look on him, it made Derek swallow around a dry throat.

"Should I change into a proper suit, because I am not as dressed up as you." Stiles said and pulled Derek out of a inappropriately explicit day dream in which he was peeling those jeans off slowly.  


"You'll do." Derek replied and took Stiles wrist to pull him towards his car. Still the SUV. Mom car, because the Camaro was deposited somewhere safe. He couldn't bring himself to sell it, since it had been Laura's car. He just needed something to hold onto.  


"Such a shame you don't have the Camaro anymore. We'd be arriving in style, now...everyone will think it's date night, where we just have a few hours away from the kids or something." Stiles commented, looking with poorly hidden disdain at the car in front of him. Just the thought of being so domestic with kids and a shared home had his heart doing overtime. He wanted that so much. A happily ever after. And didn't they both deserve that?  


"If you want to, we can drive separately, you'll take your Jeep, hoping it won't break down before we even arrive." Derek responded with a smirk and watched as Stiles opened the passenger side door grumbling about the insults towards his beloved car.  


They were driving for nearly twenty minutes when Stiles began to get agitated from their silence. "So, where are we going?" he asked, looking outside, probably trying to guess where they were headed.  


"You'll see. It's a restaurant my family and I went to a few times. I haven't been there in nearly a decade though." Derek said, looking over just briefly to catch Stiles eyes on him. He had a calculating expression.  


"Okay." he finally said, accepting it just like that.

It's actually the valet that's responsible for Stiles eyes growing big and disbelieving. "Dude." he expressed, still baffled while he followed Derek inside. "Are you serious right now?"  


"Do I really have to tell you to shut up on our first date, Mieczyslaw?" he held his ground looking back at Stiles, he knew his pronunciation was flawless, he'd been practicing for quite a while now to get it right. Stiles stared at him with that patented gob smacked expression of his. It included dying whale noises.  


"Oh my God, marry me, please?" he rushed out and turned bright red, while Derek decided laughing was the right reply to his Stiles-ness.  


They got to their table, secluded obviously, Derek didn't like too many people near him, chatting away, it distracted him too much. Sometimes he really hated his good hearing, because it hindered him from mingling with more than five people at once.  


He ordered wine for both of them, while the waiter let them look into their menu.

"Uh, Derek...how...I mean, there are no prices listed on the dishes. How am I supposed to choose?" of course, Stiles was used to live on a budget and that was completely okay with Derek, but he really didn't want him to worry about spending money. That was one of the reasons he wanted to come here.  


"Just pick something that you're interested in eating, the people who come here don't care how much they'll spend. No one who can't afford it would come here anyway." Derek answered, face partly hidden behind the menu.  


"So I guess we won't split the bill?" it was muttered under Stiles breath, but Derek could hear him just fine, making him laugh again.  


"Stiles, I asked you out, I'll pay. Don't worry about it, this will be one of the times I gladly spend my obscene amount of money." he reassured him, looking back down to find something he'll want to eat. "And just so you know, if it makes you more comfortable, our next date could be on my couch with pizza and cheap beer. I don't care what we do, as long as we spend time together."  


Stiles was quiet for a while, then he spoke up again, a slight frown creasing his brows. "Then why are we here?"

Taking a sip of wine, stalling, he tried to find the right words, knowing there were only those he was able to voice and had to deal with how they'll be taken. "I-...I've got nice memories about this restaurant, regarding my family. The few dinners we had here, at least those I can link to this place, are all good. Those were all happy times for us, when we came here. It's-". he stopped, not sure if he should say it.  


But Stiles, ever the one to read his mind knew where it was going. "It's like I'm meeting them, even though they're not here. You want to combine those old memories with new ones." his eyes were glassy when he said this. Derek could only nod in response.  


They looked at each other, the moment emotionally charged like none before, but then they were interrupted by their waiter, not able to say anything further. It was a blessing and a curse.  


After, they were talking lightly about nothing in particular, while eating their food.

"Did you see that they actually have curly fries? I wonder what they would taste like here. But then again, I didn't want to order those, I can eat enough curly fries in numerous diners and you know, the problem would be, if they really are a thousand times better than those from my favorite diner, I'd never be able to savor them again and would forever mourn the loss, because I am not able to pay the food here, probably."  


"Probably." Derek said, a smile on his lips. For all the times he told Stiles to shut it, he loved when he rambled about things like this. Meaningless stuff. It made Derek day dream about living with him. It sure would be lively, loud and probably messy. God, he wanted that so much, his lonely and silent apartment was just not doing it anymore for him, but he knew he had to wait, years, for Stiles to be out of College to even get that far.  


Why he was so sure about them staying together for years, Derek had no clue, he just knew they'd fit together like puzzle pieces.

They had dessert too, everything had been heavenly and Stiles must've thought so too, if his pornographic moans had been anything to go by. Derek had to tune in on a crying child somewhere in the restaurant, to hinder his growing erection from showing any further interest.  


The waiter came over and left the bill in a black leather bound booklet. Stiles was about to snatch it, curious about the prices, but Derek was just supernaturally faster, as always.  


"One day, I'm gonna be the one treating you, when we're going here." Stiles promised, eyes narrowed like a challenge. Derek shrugged and put his card inside, writing down that they are allowed to take a forty percent tip off of it.  


When their waiter returned he did a double take. "Sir, are you sure you didn't-"

"I'm sure." Derek cut him off, putting on a friendly face as to not scare the guy.

On the way back, Stiles looked at him the entire time, until he the words burst out of him. "What did he mean when he asked you if you were sure? How much did you tip the poor guy?"  


"He smelled like someone who had these cheap cup'o'noodles, ramen or something for a week. I gave him a forty percent tip, he definitely needs it more than I do." he shrugged, coming to a halt in the Stilinski driveway.  


"You really are a nice person. Deep down, hiding behind your thick eyebrows."

As they got out of the car and Derek walked him to his front door, he could sense how nervous Stiles got with each step. His dad was asleep upstairs, Derek could hear his steady heartbeat. As he turned his head slightly, he could hear another familiar heartbeat down the street, somewhere in the shadows.  


Derek knew Scott had been here, apparently wanting to visit Stiles and discover that he wasn't there. He wondered if it was the first time that Stiles wasn't waiting around for him.  


"So, I had fun." Stiles brought him back to their current state of saying their goodbye's. "And I would definitely ask you to come in, but I don't put out on the first date and my dads here..."  


"That's okay, I don't put out on the first date either. Learned that the hard way." he said with a smile, god it was like this happiness was permanent around Stiles, he just couldn't not smile.  


"Was that a joke about your tragic past relationships? Wow, didn't see that one coming." Stiles was laughing and Derek couldn't stop the fond look he was probably sporting. He took a step forward, his right hand finding the side of Stiles face, stroking his thump lovingly over Stiles cheek.  


As he brought their faces nearer, the tip of his nose softly brushing against Stiles' he whispered: "Can I kiss you?"  


Instead of a verbal answer, Stiles pressed his lips against Derek's. It was just a soft press until they started to nip on each others lips, without it turning too heated. He knew Stiles was holding back just as much as Derek was. Not wanting to ruin this moment with anything that could lead to sex.  


But then, when Stiles tongue slipped past Derek's lips, his left hand grabbed onto Stiles asscheek and pulled him flush against Derek. Breathing heavily the Werewolf broke their kiss. "We should stop." He wanted to just put Stiles legs around him and carry him upstairs to ravish him senseless. He really should take a step back.  


"Yeah, we should," Stiles voice was thick with arousal, his scent was perfect. "See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Your turn to pick the activity." his voice sounded just as breathless and wanton.

"That's a cruel thing to say, Derek. All I can think of right now is us, naked, somewhere horizontal." Stiles groaned, diving in again for a few soft and innocent kisses.  


"Then do it tomorrow morning. Ask your dad for ideas, that'll help." Derek replied, returning every kiss, just as sweetly.

"Don't you like my idea?"

"I like it too much."

Stiles hummed against his lips. "Goodnight Mieczyslaw." Derek said, kissing Stiles cheek and turning towards his car, knowing he had to cut it short, otherwise they would definitely end up in Stiles childhood bedroom and, no. Awkward.  


He heard Stiles reciprocate his goodbye and open the front door to go inside. Derek only drove a short distance away and stopped next to Scott. "Picking up creeper tendencies?" he commented, trying to gauge Scott's emotional status. It looked pretty bad.  


"Learned from the best." the alpha threw back, his tone tight.

"Don't do anything stupid." Derek said, sighing. He could've lived without this, had hoped for a nice ending to this day, but the Universe had it out for him, squashing every happy memory with crap.  


"Like what? You think I'd tell him you don't mean anything you're saying? That you just use him, because he's convenient?" Scott asked, heated now, daring.

"The only person you'll hurt that way is yourself. He won't believe you, because it's not true." Derek reasoned, gripping the steering wheel harder.

"You think you bonded over one date and Stiles won't believe what I'm, his best friend, is telling him? Don't be delusional." this was a very ugly side of Scott, that Derek hadn't seen up to now. Well, unrequited love brings out the worst in some people.  


"Okay, go ahead and ruin your friendship with him. You don't know anything about us or how much we bonded over the years. I don't want him to hate you, but if you visit him and tell him the shit you completely made up, you will lose him and he will resent you for it." he said, his tone calmer than he felt. Damn, he really wanted to punch Scott to a pulp for even implying he'd ruin Stiles night. But that would complicate everything even more, Derek wasn't an idiot.  


Maybe Scott was baiting him with this and just waited for him to make a move. No, Derek was not going to leave his car until he's safely home.  


"I don't want to see you two together. I'm going to tell him." Scott growled, his eyes were red.

"Did you forget Matt Daehler? Because I haven't. What was it he said? _'If I can't have her, no one can?'_ , I didn't peg you for one of those people, Scott."  


Before Scott could say anything, Derek's phone went off, announcing an incoming call. When he looked at the display, he saw Stiles name flashing back at him. "Hey, everything okay?" he answered, pinning Scott with a look, he would definitely hear the conversation.  


_"Yeah, just wanted to know if you're home yet."_ Stiles said and there was something in the tone of his voice, that made it impossible for Derek to lie. "Not really, met Scott down the street and we're talking."  


_"Aw, damn, I hoped we could at least release some tension over the phone."_ Stiles said, his voice turning mischievous. "Stiles, Scott can hear you, you know that?" he tried to avert as much damage as possible, but the alpha already was angry, nothing much to do to change that now.  


_"Then Scott should fuck off and go home, so you can go home and we can have awesome phone sex. I always wanted to try that,"_ Jesus Christ, that guy had no shame at all. _"Don't you want to know where my hand is right now?"_  


"Stiles." it was a warning and also the only thing Derek really was able to say at the moment. He had tried to sound stern, make it clear how bad it would be right now to continue on this way.  


_"You're no fun,"_ Stiles complained, sighing heavily. _"Scott! Leave him alone and do whatever, just don't come over, I swear to god, I'll throw you out the window with a ton of Mountain Ash."_ he said then, louder this time and not leaving any room about how pissed off he would be, if Scott would decide to pay him a visit.  


Derek raised his eyebrows at Scott, waiting for him to get the memo at last. "Maybe you should just put some Mountain Ash around your house." he then replied. _"Already did. Now get home, so I can get off with you, my erection is killing me, I feel like I've never been so hard in my life before."_  


And just to be a complete asshole, cause let's be honest Derek didn't start any of this, he just wanted to go home, he said: "Such a good boy, always thinking ahead." A loud dirty groan could be heard through the phone. It went straight to his dick. "I thought you didn't have a daddy kink?"  


_"I don't, but I think I discovered a praise kink, thanks to you."_ Stiles sounded wrecked. "I can work with that." Derek said and drove off, leaving Scott behind. He looked lost, standing on the side of the road and still a little pissed off, but mostly turned on.  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Does this need a third part?  
> I'm not sure, I have a feeling it would escalate and there would be porn.  
> Should there be porn? 
> 
> Since I've got many, many WIPs that aren't even uploaded yet, I don't even know if I have a clue how to continiue,  
> when I intent to give it plot, at least xD
> 
> Anyway, I'm rambling and probably losing everyone who read to the end xD
> 
> love you all <3


End file.
